


Blush and a little more blush

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Remus has always seen Sirius as his best mate.But what happens when they grow older?





	Blush and a little more blush

Remus sat in the common room. He was reading, as always.

All of sudden James, Sirius and Peter came in. 

"Remus, are you reading that book for the third time?" Petter asked. 

"This time, they may have feelings for each other," Remus said, without looking up. 

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked. 

"Hell yeah!" Sirius said sounding exited. 

"Guys, NEWT's are coming up. Don't you wanna study?" Remus said looking up from his book. 

"Come on Moony, It'll be fun," Sirius said grabbing Remus' book. 

"Padfoot, unlike the resy of you, I care about my grades," Remus said.

Sirus rolled his eyes. 

"What about, we study sunday?" Sirius said.

"We?" Remus asked. 

"Yes, we," Sirius said. 

Remus started to blush. He grabbed the book from Sirius, so he could cover his red cheeks.

"Fine. But only If you promise," Remus said. 

"I promise, Monny," Sirius grinned.

\------------------

The weekend came fast. They had plans to go to Hogsmeade. 

"Wanna go grab a butterbeear?" Sirius asked. 

"No thanks, Wormtail and I have a prank to do," James smirked.

"Guess It's just you and i then," Sirius smirked as he could see Remus blushing. 

"Can we go home? It's too cold," Remus said. 

"Here," Sirius said while taking off his coat. 

"What are you doing?" Remus asked. 

"Putting my coat on you," Sirius laughed.

"Becuase you're cold," Sirius said. 

Remus blushed. 

"You're cute when you blush, you know," Sirius smirked. 

Remus blushed even more, and Sirius just laughed.

_________________

"You promised me you would study," Remus said and crossed his arms.

"It's sunday, and I'm tired," Sirius said.

"I wasted my time on you," Remus said. 

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I did. I went to Hogsmeade with you, Prongs and Wormtail," Remus said grabbing his books.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna study," Remus said and got up.

"Moony wait!" Sirius yelled as Remus left the common room.

Sirius ran after Moony.

"Moony, I'm sorry," Sirius sighed. 

Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist.

Remus froze and stopped walking. 

Sirius was warm. 

Remus looked at Sirius.

"If I'm gonna study with you, you're gonna do something for me," Sirius smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna do your homework Pads," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I thought about something else," SIrius said and moved closer to Remus.

"What...what are you doing?" Remus blushed. 

"I fancy you," Sirius said.

Remus opened his mouth in shock. 

"And I know you fancy me too," Sirius smirked. 

Sirius pressed their lips together. 

Remus world exploded.

The kiss was soft at first, but became desperate. 

They both wanted it to happen so badly.

They pulled apart, so they could breath.

Sirius smiled, as Remus kissed his cheek.

"So wanna go out with me?" Sirius asked.

Remus kissed him again. 

"Does that answer your question?" Remus said.


End file.
